Tsunami
by ZyphrMagik
Summary: I've always wanted to explore really powerful quirks and how they would fit in. The character I made, Mizu, can basically create and manipulate water and its pretty OP. I want some feedback and ideas on how I can incorporate such a character into the MHA universe.


"You know, my dear grandson, we have much in common with these waves." he explained while stroking his grey wispy beard.

His voice was weak and hoarse, but full of wisdom the world desperately needed. Despite his age, his eyes harbored a youthful and ambitious flame that could only belong to a child. But behind them were hardship, struggle and loneliness.

"Waves come and go, some lasting longer than others. More importantly, they leave different impressions on the sand when they're gone."

His frail arms slowly reached around Mizu's back and brought him closer. They sat silently enjoying the rhythmic crashing of waves on the sand. Mesmerizing swirls of white foam appearing temporarily with each passing tide.

Despite having grown up hearing things beyond his comprehension, Mizu felt like he understood. His grandfather had a knack for spewing convoluted nonsense, however, this time it seemed to resonate with him. Ever since he stepped foot onto a beach he felt some sort of connection to it. While it was difficult to express verbally, he knew he couldn't live without it. Mizu's relationship with the ocean made this analogy easier to grasp.

"Do you mean that people won't care about what you do until you're gone?" Mizu inquired hoping he figured out his grandfather's meaning.

A smile tugged gently at his lips, accentuating the deep wrinkles on his face. Although Mizu usually misinterpreted his sayings, he was glad to see he was finally catching on. The fact that he had partially deciphered this metaphorical puzzle was an indication that all the time spent on them wasn't wasted. Unfortunately, there were pieces missing in his explanation. While he had a general idea, the specifics were still unclear.

"Well, not quite. Remember, all waves are different. Mine left its mark long ago before I retired."

Mizu sighed, distraught that he had failed to accurately interpret yet another one of his grandfathers cryptic messages. Despite this, he wondered about what sort of wave he would turn out to be. Nevertheless, his pondering would be short lived considering he had always thought about being a hero like his grandfather.

His grandfather watched his facial expressions contort to one of uncertainty and confusion. He looked at him with a hint of concern before continuing his explanation.

"I assume you wish your wave to be like mine, huh? Well, there's a lot of sacrifices associated with that my dear grandson. But, if that is truly what you desire, then I will dedicate the little time I have left to help mold your wave into what you want."

Tears burst forth from Mizu's eyes like water from a dam, cascading down his cheeks. He visibly trembled at the thought of his beloved grandfather no longer being there with him. He wished he would always be there for him, sadly he feared for the day he would watch these waves alone.

After the crying had been reduced to light sobbing, Mizu finally managed to speak.

"I-I don't want you to leave me pa… Please, stay with me… Just a little longer." he pleaded.

His grandfather looked no more worse for wear than Mizu, his eyes burned as he tried to keep his tears at bay. As hardened of a man he was, his grandson was always a sore spot. He couldn't bear to see him crying.

"I've lived a long life and experienced everything life has to offer. My only regret is not being able to spend more time with you, but if I stay here and mourn something that has yet to come, then I'll never forgive myself. This borrowed time I'm on will be my parting gift to you, my dear grandson."

Mizu stared at the pale, glistening sand before meeting his grandfather's sea green eyes. The youthful flame contained therein was alight with energy. Mizu manifested the same aura in his own eyes, reciprocating the sentiments shown by grandfather. Through this alone, the two made a mutual agreement to spend as much time as possible to get Mizu ready for whatever path he chose. His grandfather broke their eye contact momentarily and glanced at the rising sun.

"Now then, what would you like your wave to be like?" his grandfather asked, trying to heighten Mizu's spirits.

Mizu gazed absentmindedly at the sky, deeply reflecting on what he wanted his life to be like. Did he truly want to make all the sacrifices his grandfather made for the sake of saving lives and risk enduring the same hardships and struggles? Or did he prefer to spend his time wandering frantically seeking to find meaning in his life? The decision was a difficult one to make and one that would warrant serious contemplation. Nevertheless, that would be a small price to pay for a choice that would shape his life from that moment forward.

After a bout of profound thought, Mizu tore his gaze away from the sky and focused on the waves beneath him. Mizu admired his grandfather greatly. His tales of heroics could convince just about anyone to undertake such an ambitious endeavor. However, it was the substance beneath the glory of these stories that were truly inspiring. Afterall, there was considerably more to being a hero than most people understood. A hero is someone of outstanding virtue who would put absolutely everything on the line to ensure that everyone was safe and sound. Many people took those qualities for granted and instead paid attention to the fame, pleasures and luxuries associated with such a profession. In the end, being a hero was much more than a profession or a career. Upon the conclusion of his brief reflection, Mizu finally decided that there would be no other path for him other than justice.

A grin appeared on Mizu's face as he turned to his father and declared what sort of wave he wished to be.

"After all those stories you've told me pa, I don't think there's any other option I can be happy with. I wanna be just like you. I wanna be a hero!"

Mizu's grandfather sat idly by, appreciating firsthand the fervent display of determination and youthful exuberance. However, his expression remained unchanged and his eyes still fixated upon the horizon. It was no surprise to him that Mizu would follow in his footsteps. This wasn't the first discussion they had and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Regardless, the announcement made his grin transform into a fullflegedged smile.

"I always knew you'd come around. I just hoped it would've been a little sooner, so I could spend more time training you. Regardless, I'll make the time I have count." Mizu's grandfather rejoiced, now looking at his grandson.

Mizu's grandfather couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride swell in his chest. Not only had he been a symbol of peace in his younger years, but he was now able to help nurture the next generation. Even after his retirement he would be able to protect the society he had come to love.

Aside from the fact that Mizu would be mentored by the man heralded as the greatest hero of his generation, he also harbored incredible potential. He discovered his quirk surprisingly early, giving him somewhat of a head start over other children. At the age of four Mizu was growing accustomed to the various abilities his quirk granted him, as well as the setbacks associated with it. This gave him a lot of upside early on, which would inevitably translate to more success later down the road. On top of it all, Mizu was teeming with enthusiasm and motivation to not only master his quirk, but be the best hero he can be. In the end, that's all he could've expected from him.

Mizu smiled brightly at his grandfather's response, a glint of determination now more visible than ever in his eyes.

-Several Months Later-

It was a radiant summer morning. The golden sand glowed softly in the sunlight and the waves were calm. A relaxing breeze carried a briny aroma as it swayed Mizu's hammock back and forth. Yesterday had been his final day preparing for formal training and he was so drained that he decided to spend the rest of the night resting on the hammock instead. In retrospect, it should've been one of, if not, the best sleep he ever had.

After several grueling months of exhausting exercise and physical tuning, Mizu's grandfather had finally decided to begin a formal training regimen. Considering the relatively short time spent preparing for this new routine, Mizu had made noticeable developments in his physique. During this period, not only did he exercise nearly everyday, but his diet was adjusted for optimal growth and recovery. This allowed him to break plateaus in a timely manner and develop at an exponential rate. Now that he met the minimum physical requirement for the new regimen, he would begin training twice as hard, while progressing his mastery over his quirk.

As he was falling asleep the night prior, Mizu couldn't help but recall the sheer fatigue he endured throughout the entire experience. His arms and legs refusing to cooperate and the sun shining intensely on his back. His grandfather had pushed him to his absolute limits and even further, unfortunately the worst had yet to come.

As per usual, his grandfather was up much earlier than he was. However, this morning it was strictly business. Typically if Mizu was still asleep he would allow him an additional hour or so of rest, but looking at the schedule they had to bide their time. There would be very little time for rest and leisure and Mizu's grandfather hoped they would come to an understanding sooner or later.

Before setting out to wake Mizu, he assorted all the new schedules and information into a single folder. Upon closer inspection, it would seem the folder was chock full of random papers. However, each sheet served a purpose and would play a role in setting up the next stage of Mizu's training. Once he had properly organized the various papers, he set out to find Mizu.

Mizu seldom had much time to sleep and as a result, he hardly dreamt. Strangely enough, last night he experienced an awful dream.

His vision was blurred and his thoughts were drowned out by a cacophony of foul noises. He stumbled around with no clear direction. Mizu was essentially stripped of his senses. For once in his life he was genuinely afraid. He had experienced fear like everyone else did, however, this experience was leagues beyond anything he had ever underwent. With each passing moment he sank deeper and deeper into a fear induced trance.

Eventually, his sights were cleared and the sounds died down. He gradually regained his composure and began to ascertain what brought about his condition. That was the plan until he realized the nature of the scene in front of him. Lifeless bodies littered the wooden floor that was saturated with crimson. It was almost like Mizu was trapped within a horror film. The bodies were mangled and torn apart, with multiple deep gashes revealing muscle and ligaments. However, the state of each body was a different from the others. One corpse was charred black, barely resembling a human. Others had a variety of organs strewn around their necks like jewelry.

As Mizu took in the scene before him, his fear filled eyes widened. His heart rate accelerated despite the fact that he stood perfectly still. He began to put the pieces together. The sounds he heard earlier were the gut wrenching cries of the poor souls who laid before him, clanking of the tools that led to their demise and the maniacal laughter of their murderers.

The scent of burnt and decomposing flesh attacked his nose and rendered it helpless to the assault. He clutched his stomach expecting to empty its contents on the floor, but nothing came. His mind went blank and his breath hitched. What he saw in front of him was far worse than nightmare, it felt too real. A wide range of emotions struck him at once and left him in a state of utter disrepair.

Odd noises emerged from outside of the cabin. Mizu was still suffering from immense shock and couldn't respond. However, his legs moved towards the sound impulsively driven by an innate sense of curiosity. It was a devastating walk through all the corpses on the floor. While on his way outside, Mizu tripped on one of the corpses arms. Once he got past the initial shock, he realized he was face to face with his father. In this posthumous embrace, he stared directly into vacant shell that was once his father rendering him petrified. It was a sight that could make a grown man wish he was never born. He scrambled to regain his footing and proceeded cautiously, too emotionally distraught to reasonably make any logical decisions.

Once he reached the opposite side of the cabin, he exited through the backdoor. When he stepped foot onto the porch, he was greeted by vaguely familiar sounds.

The first step outside was daunting decision in and of itself. Just the sight was enough to make Mizu gauge his eyes out. His grandfather stood directly in front of him with a gilded trident through his chest. If it weren't for how dire the situation was he would've taken time to admire the craftsmanship of said trident. The azure stone that once shone brightly was now fading into darkness. The evanescence of the stone reflected in grandfathers despondent eyes.

He desperately reached for the trident, in an attempt to impair his vision only to be burnt severely in response. Mizu staggered backwards and stared at the palms of his hands. On the left he sustained a third degree burn, however, on the right was the emblazoned design of a crown. Mizu didn't even have enough time to muster a reaction to the strange sequence of events that occurred before him before he snapped back to reality.

While Mizu slept, his grandfather took the liberty of arranging all the materials they would need for the coming months. Once he felt he had done a good enough job of assorting everything, he went out to discuss it with Mizu.

They trained in a clearing a short distance away from the small wooden cabin they called home. It was relatively discrete area near the beach where they could work without disturbance and it had served them well the past the couple of months. Occasionally, after especially demanding exercises, Mizu would be incapable of making it back to the cabin. As a result, they had to set up a hammock between two palm trees. The day prior had been such a day and Mizu could be found sleeping in said hammock. It was quite a serene view akin to a tropical paradise. Unfortunately, Mizu's sleep had been anything but serene.

Mizu's grandfather found him sweating profusely and shaking violently in the hammock, tossing and turning in extreme discomfort. This worried his grandfather greatly and with his limited strength he called upon some water to wake him up. Despite his withering condition, Mizu's grandfather was still able to wield his quirk to some capacity. One of the fundamental aspects of his quirk, water generation or hydrogenesis, is quite taxing even if there is extensive training. However, the payoff far exceeds the consequences as such an ability is almost fabled nowadays.

Upon seeing the gallon of water have less than its desired effect, he employed yet another facet of his quirk, water manipulation or hydrokinesis. While not as straining as the previous ability, manipulating water required intense focus and concentration in order to accurately choreograph the movement and strength of the water. Channeling his energy into the water he summoned, he was able to lift the water and release it from a greater height.

This time Mizu's convulsions mellowed out to a light tremble and his heart rate began to stabilize. Although he hadn't woken up yet, it was clear to see he was distraught. His eyes were shut tightly and his brow was furrowed. The expression on his face was one of despair and his grandfather had difficulty discerning why this was the case. It was obvious he was having a nightmare, but something was amiss. He feared that physical intervention might worsen his state so he let the nightmare run its course. Gradually Mizu's condition improved enough to pass as ordinary sleep, which was when his grandfather opted to wake him. He gripped both of his shoulders firmly and shook him. This caused Mizu to stir momentarily and eventually fully awaken.

A few seconds later Mizu's eyes started blinking repeatedly, trying to adjust to the sudden exposure to the sunlight. He tried to shake his head perhaps to clear his mind of any dreadful thoughts. Once he calmed down he raised his right palm to his face and examined it closely. He vaguely remembered having a burn on one of his hands. Afterwards he inspected his left hand and noticed a peculiar crown shaped symbol seemingly branded onto his palm. He briefly ran his index finger along the mark and began to recall the details of his night terror.

His grandfather stood nearby and began to ponder about his grandson's weakend mental state. Although he seemed fine, he could tell the extent of the psychological damage just by the way he moved and reacted to his environment. From the moment Mizu learned to walk he was always filled to the brim with energy. Due to this and other factors their training was progressing rapidly. However, it seemed like something had sapped his seemingly boundless reserves of energy. The cheerful glint his eyes fostered was replaced by sadness.

This puzzled Mizu's grandfather to no end and he tried to make heads or tails of the situation by asking Mizu for some details about his nightmare.

"Mizu what happened? Are you alright?" he inquired concernedly.

In response Mizu promptly shook his head, indicating that he was definitely not alright. What he had witnessed in his nightmare was scarring. He couldn't imagine a more terrible image than his grandfather dying before his very own eyes. The mere thought of it sent a piercing chill down his spine. It even took him a few moments to even begin to produce a verbal answer.

"It was… horrible pa…" he stammered. "T-there were a lot of dead people…" He took a sharp breath and continued. "I even saw you and dad… " he trailed off as he whimpered, the memories of the nightmare flowing back in vivid detail.

His grandfather listened attentively as Mizu had great difficulty explaining his nightmare. Once he mentioned him and his father he faltered and failed to finish his explanation. He pulled Mizu into a reassuring hug and Mizu steadily calmed down in his warming embrace. When he felt comfortable enough to speak, Mizu started again.

"Pa… I saw dad on the floor dead… " Mizu took a deep breath and pressed on. "And… I saw you d-die in front of me." Upon articulating those last few words, Mizu cried uncontrollably.

Mizu's grandfather could only stare at his grandson with dread. He couldn't understand why or how a child would be having such devastating nightmares without living through some sort of traumatizing event or catastrophe. That was when he remembered having a similar experience during his younger days. The passing of quirks from generation from generation was already an unpredictable phenomenon, would it be a stretch to consider inheriting memories?

While it was certainly outside of the norm, he considered a possibility to discuss with Mizu later on. However, right now he needed his full support to repress the influx of negative emotions. Despite this, he felt it was best to let him cry instead of containing these emotions any longer than he had to.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Mizu's grandfather asked hopefully.

He refused to let the same sorrow he felt long ago to reemerge in himself. If there was anyway Mizu was going to overcome this obstacle, it was going to be through happiness.

Mizu nodded somberly, but he didn't feel nearly as sullen compared to when he had just woken.

"I-I'm feeling a little better." Mizu muttered staring at the sand. "Hey pa, is that what villains do?"

Mizu's grandfather grimaced. Perhaps it was too early to disclose the true nature of villains and what that looked like. Unfortunately he had no say in that anymore. It was a rather depressing thought, especially as such a young child. He wouldn't have blamed him if he was feeling discouraged about pursuing his dream.

"There was a set time when I would've revealed that to you. But seeing as I longer have a choice I will briefly discuss what villains truly are." Mizu's grandfather sighed despondently, running a hand through his formerly raven locks. "You may know villains as those who commit vile acts. And while that is true to an extent, they are capable of carrying out murder as well. They're a pandemic and you, my dear grandson, are the vaccine."

He always knew villains were the bad guys, but he never knew just how bad they could be. If that is the case, then why are they merely incarcerated? Mizu clearly wasn't a fan of such sadistic acts, however, he would do whatever was necessary to prevent innocent people from dying. Especially if it meant avoiding anything that looked like his nightmare.

"That sounds awful pa… How did you deal with villains like that?" Mizu implored fighting down a resurging sensation of frustration.

Mizu's grandfather was a charitable man, who gave back to his community any way he could. He was quite popular among children and adults alike which bolstered his reputation eventually earning him the title of "Symbol of Peace." However, behind the scenes, he was a different person altogether. He treated villains without an ounce of mercy. The way he saw it, anyone who endangered the wellbeing of those he cared about didn't deserve to exist. It was harsh, but in the end it was their decision to walk the path of a criminal and the end of it stood the man with the power to smite all evil.

"That, I'm afraid, will have to wait for now. There are far more important things we need to tend to at this moment." he replied solemnly while reviewing the training schedule. "I understand what you saw in your nightmare was terrifying to say the least. But, the only way you can prevent who you want to protect from such a fate is by embracing the nature of being a hero." he added in a poor attempt at sounding motivational.

Mizu's gloomy expression lightened slightly as he chuckled at his grandfather's antics. As serious as he took his hero business, he'd always slip some humor in here and there to keep things exciting.

"You suck at speeches pa." Mizu retorted halfheartedly.

"What can I say? They get the job done." Mizu's grandfather countered suppressing a laugh of his own.

The grandfather and grandson duo opened up the folder and laid its contents onto the hammock. To Mizu's surprise, everything was assorted nicely and color coordinated. The schedules themselves were very strict and left little to for leisure which he anticipated. The most time he would ever have to himself would be an hour. Needless to say, he would be a lot more productive from now on. Naturally, he felt a bit overwhelmed. There was so much to do and so little time to do it, could he live up to his grandfather's expectations?

"Hey pa, do you think I'll be a good hero?" he queried hesitantly

"No, I don't think you'll be just a good hero, my dear grandson." he paused shortly after to rearrange some papers while Mizu paced back and forth nervously. "You'll be an even better hero than I was!" he declared with a heavy dose of pride.

Despite being worried by his initial response, Mizu released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He beamed brightly at his grandfather, greatly encouraged by his confidence in his abilities. Even with his newfound confidence, he couldn't help but feel the sensation of pressure accumulating on his shoulders, patiently waiting for him to crumple.

"From what I've seen thus far, you understand your quirk far more than people in hero programs. In fact, although I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it, your abilities greatly surpass my own when I was your age."

Mizu was overjoyed at the sound of his grandfathers praise. Although he may have doubted himself before, he adopted an unyielding conviction to achieve everything his grandfather did and more.

Shortly thereafter, his grandfather visibly stiffened. "What's wrong pa?"

His grandfather took a sharp breath. "Unfortunately, as bright as your future may seem, you will make many enemies, no matter how kind hearted you are. People will envy you and try to prove that they're better than you. Learning to reign in both your emotions and power will be the key to unlocking your potential." he explained sagely.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he understood how some people were. Occasionally one of his grandfather's stories described these such a person. Regardless, he was afraid that he might attract too much unwanted attention. He understood that some prudence was warranted when it came to matters involving his quirk, yet he was unsure of how exactly such issues could be avoided.

"I have somewhat of a solution, but it's not something you're going to be very fond of." he placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I suggest keeping your quirk behind sealed lips. Obviously continue honing your skills, but only in private. Only use it outside of these conditions if it's absolutely necessary."

Mizu rubbed his temples in contemplation. His grandfather was recommending him to essentially pose as quirkless for the sake of less confrontation. It seemed logical, but it was still a tall order nonetheless. He was also particularly excited at the prospect of sharing the details of his quirk with the friends he would make at school. Sadly, that wouldn't be possible anymore. Well, at least until he entered a hero course. He figured he could wait, even if it meant acting quirkless.

Mizu's grandfather brought his grandson's chin up to meet his emerald eyes. His gaze softened slightly. He reminded him that regardless of what he thought, it was his decision at the end of the day.

Mizu sighed contently at the thought of how much his grandfather trusted him with such a lofty responsibility. If it meant continuing his legacy, then he would gladly do it.

"I think I can do that pa… For you."

"You mean the world to me, I just hope you understand that this is for the best." Mizu's grandfather ruffled his grandsons hair affectionately. "Now that that's been dealt with, there another thing we need to discuss."

Mizu raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What else do we need to talk about?"

"Your dream." he said resolutely. "I have a sneaking suspicion that I may have had a similar, if not, the same one when I was your age."

"Please, can we not talk about it pa. It still hurts to think about…" Mizu pleaded.

"I'm afraid I have to. I'm aware of what you saw and felt, because believe me, I felt the same way. But I've come to realize that the dream, as twisted as it may seem, serves a purpose. For one, it opens your eyes to the true nature of villains, hence the mangled corpses in the cabin. It also shows you how they can destroy the ones you love, hence you seeing me and your father dead." he explained stroking his salt and pepper beard.

In some weird, demented way it made sense. Mizu would eventually have to be grow accustomed to seeing such gruesome scenes, but also develop a resistance to them. Another theory is that it foreshadowed Mizu's failure. However, there was still a piece missing. But that doesn't explain the trident and azure stone attached to it.

"Well since we're talking about it anyway, what about the trident and that blue rock on it?"

"Ah yes, I was getting to that. The trident is of less significance, but important nonetheless. The stone however, is a family heirloom that represents of our families connection to water. It's also an artifact from the sea god, Oceanus and as such contains his fragments of his power. Now concerning the trident, the stone can transform into several different weapons, one being the trident due to its utility for fishing and other activities involving the ocean. That's where the similarities between our dreams end I'm afraid. There are several other things you've described to that didn't occur when I had it and the implications of those added details can only be left up to speculation at the moment."

Mizu was speechless. A few moments ago he was bawling his eyes out about perhaps one of the most important moments of his life. This dream was a necessary first step before he began his formal training and it was becoming easier to handle. Initially it was an emotionally strenuous experience like any other nightmare, but it was significantly easier to manage knowing that it wasn't meaningless. Of course, there were also aspects of it that aroused his curiosity. Things that even his grandfather couldn't quite fathom at the moment.

"I understand it's a lot to take in right now, but I promise it'll make more sense later down the line. I also understand that I've placed a heavy burden upon your shoulders at such a young age. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Mizu's grandfather confessed, a dull ache crept into his chest.

Mizu nodded and turned his head towards the training schedule. "How about we get some training in and get our minds off this pa!" Mizu chirped excitedly.

Even after so much emotional baggage was thrown onto Mizu, his desire to become a hero burned brighter than ever. While it would take some time to digest everything that transpired that day, Mizu figured it would be beneficial to begin training as soon as possible.

His grandfather smiled warmly and brought his grandson into a comforting embrace. _Never change Mizu, the world needs people like you_.


End file.
